edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon Network and Nicktoons Racing
' Cartoon Network and Nicktoons Racing '''is a 2009 crossover racing video game with many characters from the shows on Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon. Plot Various Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon characters each receive a letter invitation to compete in a Grand Prix for the top prize, the Cartoon Network/Nickelodeon Big Bun Award. The host of the competition, also the individual who sent the invitations, is an unknown, unseen driver of a sleek, black car with a tinted dome window simply dubbed as the Mystery Rider, which the participating racers are challenged to beat, as well as each other. Playable characters and vehicles '''Cartoon Network' * Ed - Kid Wagon Kart (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Edd - Scientific Car (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Eddy - Speedy Yellow Race Car (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Grim - Spooky Hearse (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Billy - Monstrous Truck (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Mandy - Wicked Witch's Broom Stick on Motorcycle Wheels (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * Mac - Imaginary Dirt Car (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Bloo - Foster Bus Kart (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Numbuh 1 - S.P.E.E.D.B.I.K.E. (Speeder Passes Either End Direct Basics In Kart Editions) (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Numbuh 2 - H.E.L.I.C.A.R. (Helicopter Elects Landing In Certain Air Raids) (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Numbuh 3 - R.A.I.N.B.O.W.C.A.R. (Racer And Intelligent Neon Boost On Wise Circuits And Raceways) (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Numbuh 4 - P.O.W.E.R.T.A.N.K. (Powerful Overloaded Wide Election Race Timed Armored New Kart) (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Numbuh 5 - W.A.P.O.N.K.A.R.T. (Weapon Armored Powerful Overloaded New Kart Armed Racing Tracker) (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Dexter - Hover Car (Dexter's Laboratory) * Deedee - Moon Rover (Dexter's Laboratory) * The Powerpuff Girls - Superhero Car (The Powerpuff Girls) * Adam Lyon - Red Safari Jeep (My Gym Partners a Monkey) * Jake Spidermonkey - Wooden Log Kart (My Gym Partners a Monkey) * Johnny Bravo - Off Road Racer (Johnny Bravo) * Cow - Farm Tractor (Cow and Chicken) * Chicken - Hen House Kart (Cow and Chicken) * Courage - Dog Bone Kart (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Sheep - City Taxi Cab (Sheep in the Big City) * Lazlo - Camper Kart (Camp Lazlo) * Scooby-Doo and Shaggy - Mystery Racer (Scooby-Doo) * Littlefoot - Sliding Rock (The Land Before Time) * Cera - Sliding Log (The Land Before Time) * Spike - Sliding Leaf (The Land Before Time) * Ducky - Sliding Flower (The Land Before Time) * Petrie - Sliding Stone (The Land Before Time) Nickelodeon * SpongeBob SquarePants - Speedboat Mobile (Spongebob Squarepants) * Patrick Star - Rock Car (Spongebob Squarepants) * Tommy Pickles - Reptar Racer (Rugrats) * Angelica Pickles - Cynthia Ferrari (Rugrats) * Arnold - City Bus Kart (Hey Arnold!) * Helga G. Pataki - Pink Sports Car (Hey Arnold!) * Eliza Thornberry - Comvee Kart (The Wild Thornberrys) * Darwin - Safari Tram (The Wild Thornberrys) * Twister Rodriguez - Skateboard Car (Rocket Power) * Otto Rocket - Sports Go Kart (Rocket Power) * Sammy Dullard - Roller Skate Kart (Rocket Power) * Reggie Rocket - Purple Retro Motorbike (Rocket Power) * CatDog - Half Bone Half Fish Kart (CatDog) * Ren Hoek - Dog Dish Car (Ren and Stimpy) * Stimpy - Cat Dish Car (Ren and Stimpy) * Daggett and Norbert - Wooden Log Kart (The Angry Beavers) * Ickis - Monster Car (Aaahh! Real Monsters!) * Timmy Turner - Magical Race Car (The Fairly OddParents) * Cosmo and Wanda - Fairy Volks Wagon (The Fairly OddParents) * Jimmy Neutron - Rocket Car (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * Goddard - Robotic Doggie Kart (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * Danny Phantom - Ghost Limo (Danny Phantom) * Tak - Juju Powered Kart (Tak and the Power of Juju) * Jenny Wakeman - Robotic Car (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Invader Zim - Zooming Fast Kart (Invader Zim) * Aang - Legendary Powerful Kart (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Tracks Cartoon Network * Peach Creek (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Construction Site (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Park n' Flush (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Endsville (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * The Underworld (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * Foster's (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Kids Next Door Moonbase (Codename: Kids Next Door) * The Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Dexter's Lab (Dexter's Laboratory) * Mandark's house (Dexter's Laboratory) * The City of Townsville (The Powerpuff Girls) * Charlies Darwin Middle School (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) * Bravo Burbs (Johnny Bravo) * Acorn Flats (Camp Lazlo) * Camp Kidney (Camp Lazlo) * Spooksville (Scooby-Doo) * The Great Valley (The Land Before Time) * The Mysterious Beyond (The Land Before Time) Nickelodeon * Bikini Bottom (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Reptar Raceway (Rugrats) * Pickles Parkway (Rugrats) * Gritty City Circuit (Hey Arnold!) * Safari Speedway (The Wild Thornberrys) * Bongo Bangup (The Wild Thornberrys) * Ocean Shores (Rocket Power) * Rancid Raceway (CatDog) * Nearburg Rally (CatDog) * Race Madness (Ren and Stimpy) * Dam Prix (The Angry Beavers) * Beaver Fever (The Angry Beavers) * Monster Mania (Aaahh! Real Monsters!) * Fairy World (The Fairly OddParents) * Retroville (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * Amity Park (Danny Phantom) * Nora Wakeman's Lab (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Irken City (Invader Zim) * Four Nations (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Power-Ups Cartoon Network * Ed's Jawbreaker Toss (Ed, Edd n Eddy) - This power-up tosses Peach Creek Jawbreakers that roll along the ground. * Eddy's Stink Bomb (Ed, Edd n Eddy) - This power-up throws Eddy's stink bomb at any other players to slow them down. * Evil Pumpkins (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) - These evil living pumpkins chase after and attack any other players that one could unleash. * Imaginary Trapdoor (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) - This trapdoor that one player drops could make any other players fall through them and pop up somewhere else on the track. * M.U.S.K.E.T. (Mustard Using Sidearm Kicks Enemy Tail) (Codename: Kids Next Door) - This Kids Next Door gadget fires mustard at any other players to slow them down. * Dexter's Laser Ray (Dexter's Laboratory) - This ray of Dexter's shoots laser beams that could slow any other players down. * Powerpuff Speed (The Powerpuff Girls) - This power-up causes a player's vehicle to zoom super fast and make them able to pass other players easily. * Jake's Banana Peel (My Gym Partner's A Monkey) - This banana peel one player could drop makes any players slip on it and lose control when they drive over it. * Dino Skeleton (The Land Before Time) - When one player drops this dinosaur skeleton onto the track if another one hits it the skeleton flips into the air and lands on top of that player making steering harder. * Sinking Sand (The Land Before Time) - When one player drops this puddle of sinking sand onto the track, if another player drives into it, their vehicle gets stuck and sinks into it for a few seconds and then rises back up again. * Earthshake (The Land Before Time) - When a player gets this power-up it makes a strong shaking earthshake that shakes the track which causes all the other players spin out of control except for the player that activated it. Nickelodeon * SpongeBob SquarePants' Bubble (SpongeBob SquarePants) - When this bubble is launched by one player, it will go forward and will capture any other player and will lift them into the air for a short while to delay them. * Jellyfish (SpongeBob SquarePants) - When one player launches a jellyfish, it will catch up with another one and that player is given a jellyfish shock disabling them for a short time. * Tommy's Talcum Powder (Rugrats) - When one player drops this powder bottle onto the track, when another player hits it, it will burst into a cloud of powder covering them which causes them to slow down. * Darwin's Coconut Launcher (The Wild Thornberrys) - This power-up launches coconuts forward rolling them along the ground. * The Wild Thornberrys' Totem Magic (The Wild Thornberrys) - The magical power of The Wild Thornberrys' Totem allows a player to sneakily take another player's power-up before they could have a chance to use it. * The Wild Thornberrys' Camera Flash (The Wild Thornberrys) - Say Cheese! The camera flash blinds all the other players when one of them activates it. The other players will see the screen white for a short while so they will not be able to see the track. * Gritty Litter (Ren and Stimpy) - Stimpy's favorite! Gritty litter is dropped by one player onto the track, and when another player hits it, they will spin out of control recovering for a short while. * Powdered Toast Man Crouton Launcher (Ren and Stimpy) - "Toaster-iffic" croutons are launched by any player in an arc through the air toward your opponents. When it lands, it disables anything within a large area. * Stumpy (The Angry Beavers) - Daggett and Norbert's best friend, Stumpy causes any player to get Stumpified. When one player uses Stumpy, Stumpy will drop down onto any other players' heads causing them to spin out of control. * The Angry Beavers' Fish Egg (The Angry Beavers) - This power-up gives any player a shield against all other power-ups. The egg surrounds the player, making it invulnerable. The egg also increases the player's top speed. * The Angry Beavers' Time Machine (The Angry Beavers) - This power-up will warp any player in front of another player that is in front of them. * Ickis' Trashcan (Aaahh! Real Monsters!) - When a player drops this trashcan onto the track, if another player hits it, it will flip up into the air and land on that player's head and making steering heavier. * Goooze - This power-up could be dropped by a player onto the track. It will bounce around for a short while then will come to rest. When another player collides with Goooze, it will be bounced back and fourth, rubber-band style, until the player comes to a stop. Gallery Cartoon Network & Nicktoons Racing Wallpaper.jpg|Cartoon Network and Nicktoons Racing Wallpaper Category:Video game Category:Video game crossovers Category:Racing Games Category:Games